Lost
by October Lynx
Summary: I think—I think when it's all over, It just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me.


Whitypearl-san, Happy early bird birthday~

Well, this is your present, I hope you like it..

Eventhough, it's not a happy-ending story, hehe

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Rate**: T, even it sounds a little to Semi-M for the romantic scenes... I think.._

_**Genre(s)**:Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, etc_

_**Warning**: AU, Gender-Bender, All Human, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Gajeness, Darkfict (maybe), Derivative Fiction, etc_

_**Pairing**: kuroro/Fem!Kurapika_

_**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

**Lost**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

Keras, saat aku membuka mata, aku tidak berada di tempat tidurku yang nyaman, melainkan di sebuah hamparan pasir yang keras dan berdebu.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana semua ini bermula, dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa terbangun ditempat seperti ini.

Sungguh, ini membuatku bingung.

Rambutku kacau dan tidak karuan, pakaianku kotor, begitupun dengan jeans dan sepatu yang kukenakan.

Susah payah kucoba untuk bangkit, melawan sakit kepala yang membuatku merasa tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekadar bangkit diatas kedua kakiku sendiri.

Angin berpasir berputar-putar disekelilingku, menambah kebingungan yang semakin tak menentu, dan membuat siang ini menjadi terasa panas.

Kualihkan pandangan mataku ke sekitar, berharap dapat menemukan seseorang, atau siapapun, yang setidaknya bernasib sama denganku tapi….tidak ada.

"Hallo..", aku mendengar diriku sendiri berujar ditengah-tengah padang pasir yang sepi ini, masih berusaha untuk mencari teman yang mungkin bisa membantuku pulang.

Aku terkejut, karena tak terdengar satu suara pun membalasku.

Jujur saja, seharusnya aku tidak sampai seterkejut ini, mengingat disekitarku hanya ada sampah dan beberapa tiang pembatas, lalu….aku mengingatnya.

Sedikit memang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa ingat kalau semalam ada sesuatu di tempat ini, dan samar-samar aku mulai bisa merangkai suara terakhir yang kudengar, oh, dan…..hal terakhir yang kulihat terjadi didepan kedua mataku.

Kebingungan kembali menyerangku saat berhasil merangkai beberapa adegan yang baru saja kembali.

Dan aku mulai memikirkannya, satu demi satu kepingan memori yang mulai bisa kuingat lagi ketika semua berakhir.

Akhir?

Oh, rasanya terlalu ironis jika mengatakan bahwa ini adalah akhir, tentu saja karena aku tak ingin mempercayainya, namun…itulah yang terjadi.

Lalu dengan perasaan yang semakin terasa kelu, aku berusaha merangkainya, memori-memori itu, yang berputar kembali seperti adegan _flashback_ di film-film yang pernah kulihat.

Semua itu kembali, tapi tidak dengannya.

Dahulu kupikir, bagaimana mungkin iblis bisa menjadi seseorang, yang benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat ketika dia tersenyum padamu?

Oh, kurasa dia sudah mengetahuinya ketika dia melihatku, bahwa aku ini lemah dan mudah terbuai, dan…

Sekarang aku menyadarinya, bahwa yang hal buruk yang terjadi bukanlah saat aku kehilangan dia, melainkan…ketika aku kehilangan diriku.

* * *

Hari itu sore, dan jam di kafe kecil itu menunjukkan pukul tiga.

Seorang gadis muda terlihat mengukirkan senyum tipis, sambil melirik kearah jam kukuk yang berdentang kecil dan seekor burung biru plastik yang keluar dari rumahnya tiga kali, membenarkan pergerakan jarum jam yang berhenti di angka tiga.

"Ah, sebentar lagi", gadis itu bergumam, sambil membenarkan susunan gelas dan memeriksa kelengkapan bahan-bahan minuman yang berada didepannya.

Gendang telinganya lalu menangkap suara bel dan pintu yang terbuka, matanya yang semula tertuju kearah gelas-gelas itupun segera terangkat, dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Bagaimana hasil taruhannya?", ujar sang gadis sambil mempersiapkan beberapa buah gelas untuk diisi,

"Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut", salah satu dari tamu-tamu itu menjawab,

"Ya, Kurapika, kenapa kau tidak ikut?", tamu lainnya, yang juga merupakan rombongan yang baru datang itu, ikut menimpali,

"Aku tidak bisa, Neon", gadis bernama Kurapika itu berkesah, "Pak manager memberiku shift siang ini", lanjutnya,

"Oh ya, kalian mau minum apa?", ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, kedua tamu itu, Neon dan Anita, saling berpandangan, lalu mereka terlihat mengangguk sepakat,

"Satu mocha latte", gadis berkuncir dua itu menyebutkan pesanannya,

"Neon?", Kurapika mulai membuat mocha latte ketika bertanya,

"Strawberry latte", pesannya, lalu kedua gadis itu, seperti biasanya, duduk di bar, menyaksikan teman mereka membuat minuman sambil mengajaknya bicara.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kafe itu terbuka lagi, Kurapika, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kedua temannya, tentu saja segera mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan beralih pada tamu yang baru datang itu,

"Selamat datang", sapanya dingin, sekarang sudah jam 4 dan dia seharusnya bisa pulang kalau bukan karena tamu baru ini,

"Ada Pumkin pie?", tiba-tiba saja tamu itu berujar dan dia mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu kursi tamu,

"Ya", ia menjawab datar, lalu sang gadis menoleh pada dua temannya,

"Neon, Anita, kalian pulanglah duluan, aku akan menyusul", Kurapika berujar setengah berbisik, lalu keduanya segera melirik kearah pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka, menelusurinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki,

"Kencanmu?", tanya Anita,

"Bukan", jawab gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menggelung rambut pendeknya,

"Lalu?", Neon menimpali, mata bambinya terlihat membulat penasaran,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku juga baru sekali ini melihatnya", jawab Kurapika kesal, kedua temannya hampir saja menggodanya karena seorang pelanggan baru yang datang diakhir jam kerjanya, oh, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Neon dan Anita tertawa-tawa ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Kurapika, meskipun akhirnya mereka pulang juga,

"Boleh kucatat pesananmu?", Kurapika berdiri disamping pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan catatannya, tak lupa ia menuliskan pumpkin pie pada baris pertama,

"Selain pumpkin pie, tentu saja", ia menambahi ketika melihat sang pemuda menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah,

"Espresso", jawab pemuda itu singkat, dan gadis itu dengan sigap mencatatnya,

"Baiklah, satu espresso dan satu pumpkin pie, ada yang lain?", tanya gadis itu kemudian,

"Apa yang kau inginkan?", ujar sang pemuda, yang hampir saja ditulis oleh Kurapika jika dia tidak segera menyadarinya,

"Maksudmu?", tanya gadis itu,

"Anggap saja aku mentraktirmu, lagipula, tidak ada orang lain kan disini?", pemuda itu berujar lagi, lalu ia tersenyum saat melihat perubahan raut wajah sang gadis,

"Oh—", Kurapika mengendurkan raut wajahnya yang semula menggerut, "Tidak ada", ia menyelesaikan catatannya, lalu berbalik, hendak membuatkan pesanan, namun saat gadis itu hampir melangkah, ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya,

"Aku serius, pesanlah sesuatu, lalu temani aku, jam kerjamu sudah selesai bukan?", pemuda itu berkata saat sang gadis menoleh kearahnya, Kurapika memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu menghela napas,

"Baiklah", jawabnya sambil menarik tangannya, lalu ia kembali ke belakang bar untuk membuatkan pesanan.

Gadis bermata biru itu lalu melepaskan apron dan gelungan rambutnya, sebelum ia membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan sepiring pie hangat,

"Ini pesananmu", ujarnya dingin, lalu ia duduk dihadapan sang pemuda,

"Thanks", jawab pemuda itu, Kurapika tertegun, ia baru menyadari kalau sosok pemuda yang membuatnya harus menunda kepulangannya itu tenyata keren juga, dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi dahinya, dan mata hitam yang begitu pekat, serta gaya berpakaiannya yang sedikit 'berandal'.

"Kau lebih cantik dengan gaya seperti itu", pemuda itu tiba-tiba berujar, membuyarkan pemikiran gadis itu,

"Eh, apa?", Kurapika berujar setengah tergagap,

"Aku baru saja memujimu", ia menjawab sambil tertawa kecil,

"Kuroro", imbuhnya.

Gadis itu terdiam karena malu, tapi kemudian ia sadar sang pemuda baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan,

"Kurapika, terima kasih atas traktirannya".

* * *

"Aku masih memikirkan alasanmu mentraktirku waktu itu", Kurapika bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kuroro yang berada dibelakangnya,

"Hm? Mungkin...karena aku sudah terpesona pada kecantikanmu", jawab Kuroro santai, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang gadis itu, dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis.

Hari itu malam, dan mereka sedang berada di beranda sebuah gedung apartemen,

"Klise", komentar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil, jujur saja, sebenarnya ia cukup tersipu mendengar jawaban itu, dan berharap pemuda itu akan membalas perkataannya dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tapi itu sungguhan", Kuroro berkata kemudian, sontak, Kurapika pun semakin tersipu dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyebar dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?", gadis itu berujar tiba-tiba, berusaha mengganti topik agar ia tak semakin dikerjai oleh pemuda itu,

"Baiklah", jawab Kuroro singkat, ia kemudian mengecup telinga gadis itu hingga ke pipinya, sebelum berbalik dan menuju kearah lapangan parkir dilantai bawah.

Kurapika tersenyum-senyum pada dirinya sendiri, sambil meraba bekas kecupan tadi, dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Gadis itu asyik mengenang setiap sentuhan pemuda itu, yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa melayang, dan menginginkan lebih, namun khayalan gilanya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara klakson mobil, yang dibunyikan oleh Kuroro sendiri, seiring pemuda itu melambai padanya dari lantai bawah,

"Aku segera kesana!", seru gadis itu, lalu iapun beranjak pergi dari apartemen yang merupakan tempat tinggal sang pemuda.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Sejak tadi kau tidak memberitahuku", Kurapika bertanya pada Kuroro yang duduk disampingnya, ia menguncang-guncang bahu pemuda itu, berharap mendapatkan perhatian yang diinginkannya,

"Suatu tempat, aku yakin kau menyukainya", Kuroro menjawab tenang tanpa menoleh, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada jalan didepan mereka,

"Tapi kita sudah dua jam diperjalanan", Kurapika tidak mau kalah dan masih mendebat pemuda itu,

"Sebentar lagi sampai", balas Kuroro, dan alis Kurapika menggerut saat mendengarnya,

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu satu jam yang lalu!", serunya, emosi gadis itu memuncak, kencan mereka sudah dimulai dari sore kemarin, dan sejak tiba di apartemen, sang gadis tidak sedikitpun diperbolehkan tidur dengan berbagai aktifitas mereka, mulai dari makan, hingga mengamati perubahan langit malam, dimana pemuda itu merayunya habis-habisan.

Begitu dini hari tiba, mereka memulai perjalanan ini, yang ia tidak tahu hendak kemana, tapi sedikitnya ia bisa mengira bahwa pemuda itu akan membawanya menyaksikan matahari terbit, karena mereka berjalan kearah gunung batu yang tinggi, dan tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat seperti itu kecuali pemandangan terbitnya mentari pagi.

"Kurapika Hibiki, malaikatku, aku mencintaimu!", tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara sang pemuda, berteriak keras sambil berdiri dikursi, sontak, gadis itu menutup mulutnya karena malu dan terkejut,

"Kuroro hentikan, aku malu!", gadis itu balik berseru, dan ia berusaha menarik pemuda itu agar kembali ketempat duduknya,

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya", pemuda itu menoleh, dan turun secara perlahan-lahan,

"B-bagai..",

"Pipimu merah, Putri", katanya sambil meraba pipi gadis itu, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mencium bibir gadis itu.

Kurapika benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata ketika itu, hingga ia diam saja, dan menikmati skenario gila dari kekasihnya ini.

Mereka akhirnya tiba dipuncak gunung batu tersebut, dan karena dugaan Kurapika benar, maka keduanya terpaksa sedikit berlari-lari karena waktunya tinggal sedikit sebelum matahari terbit.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang mengagumkan", puji gadis itu ketika sekali lagi lengan sang pemuda melingkari pinggangnya,

"Kau membuatku terkejut, malu, dan...jatuh cinta", akunya sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu pemuda itu,

"Aku tahu", balas Kuroro penuh percaya diri, lalu ia mengeratkan dekapannya dan kembali mencium bibir gadis itu.

* * *

"Ini gila", Kurapika berkata sambil menyodorkan selembar tiket,

"Aku tidak bisa datang ketempat seperti itu", katanya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur, tepat dihadapan pemuda bernama Kuroro Lucilfer itu,

"Tapi kau harus", pemuda itu membalas sambil menaruh satu tangannya diatas tangan sang gadis, sebelah tangan yang lain diarahkan kepipinya, untuk kemudian dibelai,

"Kuroro...", gadis itu mengiba dengan mata membulat, berusaha memohon agar mereka tidak jadi pergi,

"Ayolah, kau sendiri bukan yang mengatakannya, bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan trauma adalah dengan menghadapinya?", ujar sang pemuda tanpa melepaskan belaiannya dipipi gadis itu, Kurapika menatapnya sendu,

"Ya...tapii..", Kurapika berujar ragu, masih berusaha mendebat kekasihnya,

"Tidak ada tapi", Kuroro menarik wajah gadis itu dan menciumnya berkali-kali,

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?", tanyanya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kurapika tetap mempertahankan tatapan sendunya, tapi kemudian ia menghela napas dan berujar pelan,

"Aku percaya, padamu", kata gadis itu akhirnya,

"Bagus, kita berangkat pukul 9 nanti", kata Kuroro, lalu pemuda itu mengecup dahi sang gadis dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Kuroro, Kurapika langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, dan ia mengangkat selembar tiket itu hingga setinggi matanya, dan kertas itu terkena bias sinar lampu hingga merawang,

"Ah...aku benci konser musik rock", gumam Kurapika pelan, teringat akan sebuah kisah dimasa lalu, ketika ia menghadiri sebuah konser rock rusuh, dan berakhir dirumah sakit, ya, sejak itu Kurapika membenci dan trauma akan konser musik, terutama jika alirannya dark wave atau rock.

Tapi gadis itu akhirnya datang juga, dengan mengikuti genggaman tangan Kuroro yang terus membimbingnya, lalu ia melihat pemuda itu melempar cium padanya, membuatnya tersenyum tipis, ah, rasanya semua akan baik-baik saja jika bersama Kuroro.

Dan sekali lagi, gadis itu membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam alunan musik bergenre dark wave yang sudah begitu lama ia rindukan, menikmati sensasi dentuman ritme yang begitu menghipnotis.

Pemuda itu membuatnya berdansa, dengan dansa yang penuh gairah dan kemesraan, hingga Kurapika bisa benar-benar menghilangkan memori buruk akan cerita lama itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu bisa melepaskan diri dari salah satu trauma paling besar yang pernah dialaminya.

* * *

"Kau adalah kesalahan terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku", aku mendengar gumamanku sendiri, yang dipenuhi dengan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

Ini menyakitkan, dan kau memperburuknya.

Dan aku bodoh, tolol, dan gila karena begitu terpikat padamu, sementara aku bisa merasakannya sejak awal, bahwa dirimu adalah masalah, mimpi buruk, yang seharusnya kujauhi.

Saat pecahan memori yang tersebar berhasil kugenggam lagi, aku mengingatnya.

Kau menciumnya, gadis itu, dengan ciuman kita.

Lalu kau melihatku, melihat mataku, dan dalam pandanganmu, aku seakan tidak pernah ada.

Ketika itu, benakku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau bahkan pernah mencintaiku sesungguhnya?

Oh, Kuroro, kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya tapi...aku tak butuh jawabanmu, aku tak membutuhkanmu, aku butuh diriku.

Aku butuh pikiranku yang waras, dan tahu bahwa mempercayaimu adalah kesalahan, dan seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan diriku melakukan kesalahan itu.

Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu, dan sekarang bukan lagi saatnya menyesal.

Saat ini aku harus bangkit, dan melupakanmu, melupakan kita, dan semuanya, tapi...apakah aku sanggup untuk itu?

* * *

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
The crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.

But I don't know if I should.

And I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are

* * *

A/N: Yes, it was made base upon Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble video clip, so...

Review please~


End file.
